Curly's Adventure!
Curly's Adventure! is a mod created by Hate9, which centered around the adventures of the character Curly Brace. It had its initial release on January 28th, 2012 (thread here), and was postponed indefinitely twice: once sometime after August of 2012 (at least a month after the release of version 0.0.2.0), and once sometime in April of 2015. Versions 0.0.0.1 to 0.0.2.0 have served many modders as perfect examples of what not to do when making a mod, and have been brought up for comedic purposes in numerous modding groups to great effect. The reboot was received much more positively than the initial versions, prior to its eventual hiatus. History The mod's initial release received heavy (though well-deserved) criticism for its many issues, including an instant death before the mod properly began, lack of story, general shitty mapping, and much, much more. The creator continued on his way through the perilous path of modding, falling many pitfalls along the way, and eventually - taking the criticism to heart - restarted the development of the mod in version 0.0.1.1 (February 23, 2012), with new (terrible) title-screen music, a new intro cutscene, and basically, new everything. This version was received much more positively, but overall was still rather sub-par. The mod was discontinued after version 0.0.2.0's release on July 14, 2012. Three years later, on February 5, 2015, Hate9 released a rather positively received reboot of Curly's Adventure, which appeared to be going in a slightly different direction from the original, and continued for four versions before being put on indefinite hiatus. Throughout his incredible misadventures in making this incredibly terrible mod, the creator received a rather large number of assistance from notable members HaydenStudios and MagicDoors, and a lot of constructive criticism from them and many others. The mod would likely never have continued past version 0.0.0.7 without the large amount of assistance given by the other members of the Cave Story modding community. Plot The initial plot (as described by the creator) was that Curly had been stranded on the island, and the story would revolve around her adventures while Quote was unconscious, up until he reached the Sand Zone. The story was changed in order to take place after Cave Story's second ending for unknown reasons in version 0.0.1.1, continuing with Curly taking ownership of the Demon Crown, becoming entrapped in a nightmare realm, and waking up in the Labyrinth. The reboot seems to be taking a similar route to the newer versions, but he creator has refused to release information on its story. Trivia * The ●Sparkles● weapons were initially meant to poke fun at the frequency of items represented by the sparkle sprite in the original Cave Story. * The name "Curly's Adventure!" was a reference to the game Kirby's Adventure for the NES. The persistent exclamation mark was apparently a reference to one in Kirby's Adventure, but no such thing appears. * The reboot's title-screen is a direct reference to the title-screen from Kirby's Adventure, and initially included similar stars, instead of the Red Crystal it currently uses. * The original Curly's Adventure! had a Facebook page, a Google Sites website, and a Wordpress blog; none of which exist anymore. * Versions 0.0.1.3 to 0.0.1.9 showed no actual progress, because of a missed bug with the Demon Crown and Red Crystal. However, the areas after that (only accessible through modding or save hacking) were actually improved on during those versions. * HaydenStudios' initial rating for the mod was actually 0/10, but since his rating system only allows for numbers from 1 to 10, it was rated 1/10. * The original Curly's Adventure! used more stolen sprites than originals. Category:Mods